The Wolverine and The Rose: The Beginning (Slow Updates)
by Ember Joy
Summary: She was on the run, has been for five years from a psychopath in love with her. After a taste of freedom with Wolverine, she is forced to flee again, falsifying her death. What happens when Logan learns she's still alive, when she comes back, and inserts herself back into his life. Especially with the psycho on her mind, and constantly trying to track her. (Rated M for a Reason)
1. Prologue

Her POV:

I was running. I'm always running. I have to hide or else he'll find me. What he did on the boat today was just terrible.

Because of him, everyone on the boat died, at least I hope everyone. He better be blown to pieces and being washed off a piece of metal. I made it to a little bar and smiled.

There was a lot of commotion in the corner, I noticed a cage match going on. The unconscious one didn't really peak my interest. The other one with his face pointed away from me was really interesting. He was drinking and smoking a cigar, but the way he looked without his shirt was really interesting.

I didn't even hear the ding of the next round until I saw him on the ground.

A few punches were thrown but then when the other guy was knocked into the chains of the cage, a flashback ran through my head.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _She was thrown against the metal rods of a cell, someone had their hand wrapped around her throat._**

 ** _"Now listen love," A British accent said, pushing back her white hair at the time. "And listen good. As long as you wear that thing that keeps us bound, you belong to me. And I can do whatever I want to you, or your powers." He tightened his grip around her throat._**

 _ **"Go against me, I'll hurt you in more ways you can imagine." He leaned down and kissed her deeply before dropping her on the floor. She coughed for air and he left with his henchmen, closing the cage door. A purple force field surrounded her and she rubs her throat before looking down.**_

* * *

Back to Normal Her POV:

I came out to hear the end of the match, he looked as if he didn't care. He just went to smoke a cigar. I smirked at him and went to the bar. I managed to hear his nickname. 'The Wolverine'. He seemed like such a cocky bastard. I wanted to knock him down a notch or two.

"I'll fight him!" I yelled, everyone, looking at me as I tossed my jacket up to one of the poles. He scoffed and gruffed out.

"I don't fight girls." I scoffed at him back.

"I thought you were one with that hair!" The whole crowd went 'oooh!' and he looked back angry. "Besides! I thought you were a Wolverine! Not a pussy!" This got him to turn around and act hulking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a fight!" They all cheered and I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. "Let's do this!" We cracked there necks and I ran up, kicking him hard against the cage.

 **3rd POV:**

She giggled, jumping back to see him with a shocked look on his face. "Come on wolfy. Show me what you're made of!" She declared, kicking him in the nuts to make him even more furious. Finally, he got a punch. She was knocked into the cage and chuckles before charging at him, legs wrapped around his waist as he punched him in the face repeatedly.

Fists were flying and cheers were going on. She climbed the cage and kicked him hard to the ground before noticing the dog tags were wrapped around his neck. She had a plan. After jumping over him, she slipped the dog tags off him, only to get punched in the face. She snuck them in her bracelet before he ended up pinning her to the ground.

"Oh, it's been a long time since a guy pinned me down." She chuckled and the bell rang. She sighed and leaned up, pecking his lips before he stood up. She jumped back up and cracked her back.

"Nice job kid, you actually made it without being knocked out." The announcer said and she shrugged. "Hey wolfy!" He looked over at her. "I might have pick-pocketed you." She showed off his dog tags and he searched his neck.

"You want them, meet me at the bar when you... clock out..." She climbed up the cage and grabbed her jacket before jumping down. He glares at her angrily as she walked up to the bar, ordering drinks for herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Her POV:**

I looked at the TV as I drank my scotch. It was talking about the explosion that happened today, the big kaboom that killed everyone on board. She gulped down the drink and patted down another large bill to keep drinks coming.

I kept my eyes on the screen, making sure everyone is dead and stays that way. Suddenly, the Wolverine guy from the fight came up to the bar. My breath caught as tried not to stare at him. I chugged down another shot. He ordered a beer and paid with his winnings.

"Do I need to punch you out or are you gonna give me back my dog tags?" I chucked at him and dangled them in front of his face.

"I just wanted a reason to talk to you without having you knocking me to the ground or punching me in the face," I say with a seductive voice before he takes the dog tags back. My smile was wiped away by a voice from behind me.

"Sources say that one man has survived the explosion despite the complete demolishment." I looked up in fear as I saw the picture. It was him. "How in the fuck did you survive?" I whisper to myself before standing up suddenly, destroying a stool in the process.

"He says he feels lucky to be alive, and that he is quote " Going to get his woman". That must be one lucky girl. I was in shock, grabbing my bag before trying to leave. Someone grabbed my had and I froze.

"Hey, you gotta pay for the chair!" He yelled and I glared at him with fear in my eyes.

"Now is so not the time." I tried to pull away, he only threatened me and that's when I got angrier. Silently, I pulled out a knife and dug it into the bar, banging the bartenders head against the butt of the knife. The Wolverine guy was in shock before I knocked the fat man back, and dashed out the door.

I looked around to make sure he wasn't there already and started to run, I picked a random truck and hid in a tarp.

 **Wolverines POV:**

I noticed this girl staring at me for the longest time while I was fighting. It was like she was in a trance, or just interested in me. When she fought me, she stole my dog tags. Those are the only things that told me who I was or who I am.

I was angry but I was also intrigue of how she was still standing after I gave her a beatdown. I grabbed a beer and met up with her.

"Do I need to punch you out or are you gonna give me back my dog tags?" She chuckled at me and dangled them in front of my face.

"I just wanted a reason to talk to you without having you knocking me to the ground or punching me in the face," she says with a seductive voice before I take the dog tags back. She was interesting.

I wrapped my dog tags back around my neck and she grabbed a beer, offering it to me. She was interested. As I chugged it down, she suddenly stood up; the stool breaking under her, face white as a ghost.

'Survive' was all I could make out, then I looked at the tv. It was about some survivor and she tried to flee. Next thing I saw, she was banging the barkeeps head against the butt of a blade, leaving the blade behind the guy unconscious on the ground.

As soon as she left, my interest got higher. I ended up getting into a bar fight and I left my empty beer bottle and walked out of the bar, maybe I would see something cool. As I lit a cigar, I saw she was gone. I just shrugged it off and walked to my trunk, her image still on his mind.

Her long brown hair, her light blue eyes, everything.

* * *

He was packing up to leave, he noticed something in the back of his trailer. Something bulbus and moving. Pulling up the tarp, he groaned to see the girl from last night.

"The hell you doing?" He asked in his Canadian accent. She groans and looks around.

"Sorry. Just looking for a place." He raises an eyebrow and pulls her duffel bag out.

"A place for what." She groans and pulls out two bottles and a gun.

"A place to say goodbye. " She says in a serious tone before turning around, leaving her bag behind. He squinted his eyes at her before looking into her open bag. Inside was some clothes, a single photo album, a journal, an open letter, and a lot of money.

He looked at the letter and started to read the contents. His eyes went wide and he ran after her, following her footprints and hearing her voice. It was as if she was singing. He ran faster and faster, hearing the sound of her checking the ammo. Dashing harder, he saw her surrounded by ice sculptures, chugging down the scotch.

She put the gun to the temple of her head; eyes closed and she zoned out. As she was about to pull the trigger, it was knocked out of her hand. She looked up to see Wolverine with his eyes wide. She trembles and looks at him before jumping up to grab it again.

He pushed her down and tosses the gun up, using his claws to tear the thing to pieces. She collapsed onto the rock she was sitting on, and she cupped her face in her hands.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you do something so stupid?" She looks up at him angry, the ice sculptures shattering around her.

"Would? Oh no! As soon as I'm out of fucking Canada, and gonna find a way to end it." The woman declared, glaring at him before turning around, grabbing the scotch bottle.

"I read your letter." She suddenly stops. "Who is this guy." She growls and throws the bottle at him, tears streaming down her eyes.

"The hell I've been through, the fucking hell I put other people through. And if I live and he finds me, the hell that will happen. It's better if I just... End it all now! He'll find me! He always does!" She groans and falls to her knees, fingers in her hair.

"Is he really that bad of a person?" She nods and he just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he threw her over his shoulder and walked her back to the trailer. He ripped her bag off the ground1 and tossed it in the back of his trailer.

"Put! Me! Down!" She managed to kick him in the nuts and he throws her to the ground. She looked up at him with pained eyes. "You think this is some kind of joke? He will kill you and everyone you love to get to me." He chuckles and chews on his cigar.

"Then I'm one step ahead. I don't 'ave anyone." She looks at him confused. "As if I let an innocent like you get hurt. Do I have to throw you over my shoulder again?" She grumbles and gets in the passenger's side of the trailer. He chuckles and nods to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

They've been driving for an hour, suddenly; her stomach growled like a monster. She wrapped her arms around it, hoping to silence the beast. He looked over at her and she looked away, her stomach growled again. She groaned and rubbed her forehead before he suddenly pulled into a gas station.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around.

"We need gas. You need to eat." He paid an attendant to fill up the truck and they walked into the convenient store. She looked around for a second before moving to the back, grabbing a few drinks.

He looked around to grab a few snack foods like beef jerky. He went to find her, only to see her with enough food to last them a while.

"We aren't gonna stop for a while. Might as well be prepared. Go check on the trailer." He shrugs and walked out, only to have her ask for a few boxes of cigars and liquor. She wanted to thank him in some way.

* * *

Later:

They pulled up to a little motel and she jumped out. "I'll get us a room, be right back." He shrugged and lit a cigar. She ran the bell and noticed a guy reading a magazine.

"One night. Two beds." He looked up to her and gave her a random key, swiping it across a system and typing on the computer.

"Two-Hundred dollars a night. $50 for paper view. And-" She showed off five hundred and she instantly spoke.

"Deluxe." He takes the money and upgrades the room with a flier. She told him to burn the receipt. She looks into his eyes and smirks, turning around as he sits down, reading the magazine.

"How much was the room?" Wolverine asked.

"Not much, 50 bucks." She lied with a straight face. He shrugged before they climbed to the second floor, their luggage in their hands as she unlocked the door. His eyes went wide at the quality of the room for a local motel.

He then knew she lied about the room price. This room was way too good for that price. When she went to check on the bathroom situation, he searched her bag for hidden weapons. He ended up finding a dagger, rope, a bottle of sleeping pills, it was too depressing for him.

"Damn. She was really gonna do it." He his the items away in a drawer, making sure she was safe for the night. She groaned out and noticed something that made her freeze. "What?" He asked.

"There's only one bed. Even though I asked for two." She sighed and shrugged. "It's fine. I'll stay up and keep watch. Better make sure he's not following us." Wolverine stood in front of her, towering her small frame.

"When was the last time you had a good nights sleep? Or even slept in an actual room." She was frozen, unable to speak. "Either you go to sleep, or we both do." She looks down embarrassed.

"I don't like sleeping alone. I have night terrors, ok?" She asked in a sarcastic tone before grabbing her bag and plopping it down on the bed. She looked inside to see the items were missing.

"Really?" He shrugged. "OK. Yes, the rope was for that, but the dagger belonged to my father and the sleeping pills do actually help me sleep. I just need two." Raising an eyebrow, he turned around and opened the drawer.

She started to undress, taking off her top and bra before he turned around. His eyes went wide before he turned away slightly. He caught glances at her curve, her figure sure, but he also saw the scars she had alone her body. A few of them very deep and a few barely noticeable.

As soon as she finished changing, all he did was take off his jeans and leave on his boxers.

She smirked at him before collapsing on the bed. It was weird for her, its been a while since she slept in a bed. He just laid next to her.

"I just realized something. I don't know your name." She looked at him in shock and thought for a second. She hasn't used her name in ten years.

"I... I don't remember. It's been a while." He looked at her confused. She turned away, her past an obvious trigger.

* * *

Her Dream

 **She was running down a hallway, barefoot as she tried to escape. All she knee was run, don't look back or else.**

 **Suddenly, she tripped. She felt her fear grow and she tried to get up again. She felt a boot press against her back, forcing her to the ground.**

 **"My dear, sweet, Black Magic." It was the same British voice. "If you think you can easily escape," he pressed his boot so hard into her back, something inside her broke.**

 **"Think again." He reached down, grabbing a hold of her white locks.**

* * *

Back to Normal:

She tripped the blanket tightly as she screamed at the top of her lungs. He jumps up as she screams, trying to shake her awake.

She gasped awake and sat up, tears in her eyes as she cupped her face. Her breath was heavy and she collapsed to the mattress again.

"Sorry. Sorry Wolverine." She stood up and walked to the bathroom, her heart racing as she looked into the mirror. She trembled as she stared at herself, letting the lights above her flicker.

She opened a drawer and saw razor blades. She picked up the blades staring at them for the longest time. Right as she was about to slip one out, he came to the door frame.

"What the hell was that dream? You've been in here for-" he cut off to see her holding razor blades. He took them from her and pulled her out of the bathroom.

He sat her on the bed and turned a chair around, staring at her with an intense stare.

"What the fuck did that guy do to you, that broke you so bad?" He asked, the stare not going away. She knew he wouldn't drop the subject. He would keep pressuring her.

"He... Is literally evil, in the form of a man."


	4. Chapter 3

It was two in the morning, she sucked down another shot of scotch. He inhaled smoke from his cigar as she sighed.

"I met him when I was 15. He acted charming and kind, made me fall in love with him. We showed each other our powers, and he showed me who I was." She chugged another sip of alcohol. "Apparently I was adopted," She forces a laugh. "My parents found me in a field of flowers and took me in as there own. They named me Rose." He raised his eyebrows.

"When he took me to where he lived, we partied, had fun, were together for the longest time. Three years we were together until I found out... What he wanted to do with me, and the rest of humanity."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

She was walking down the hallway with a men's shirt on, looking down at an engagement ring. She trailed her hand along the wall, only to find a secret door. She looked to see it was an elevator of some kind. Taking small steps, she entered; the door closed on her and it moved at a ridiculous speed.

When the door opened again, she saw a large underground bunker. Her curiosity peaked and she walked through the steel hallway.

"This is weird." She whispered to herself before she heard voices down the hall. Hesitantly following them, she saw a presentation, her fiancee, and his friends.

"Our plan is in motion. With this device and the power of Black Magic, we will be able to wipe out all humankind. Leaving only magic and mutants." Her eyes went wide.

"Once we will Rose-" One of them started to say, only to hear a scream.

"We will not kill her! At first, she was just a means to an end... Now she is the woman I love. All I have to do is to bring her over to our side." She panted hard before running down the hall, making it to the elevator.

It took forever for the elevator to reach the top. Running down the hall, she managed to make it to her room and find a suitcase.

* * *

 **Back to the Present:**

"After I tried to leave, he found me getting ready to leave. I made the mistake of calling him out, telling him off. I was knocked unconscious. For two more years, I was his 'lover' and his 'wife' where he forced me to train my powers and be his." She chugged down another shot, he just watched in awe.

"Each time I tried to escape, he did something horrible and raped me. He told me about this plan, showed me the presentation. When I finally escaped, I did everything I could to run and hide." She started spouting off other ways.

"Stayed with humans; they got murdered. Hid in the forest, it got burned down. froze in the Himalayas, an avalanche happened. I literally went to every country in the world to get away from him. Each time he found me, humans in the double digits were killed and a mutant came after me. I just stayed away from humans and never stayed in one place too long..." She cut herself off.

"Until the boat exploded..." He continued, she nodded.

"I was coming back from Russia. I was trying to make it back before anything could happen, and he; him actually; was on the boat. He chased me down to the basement of the ship before I thought I was able to kill and trap him. He said there was a bomb on the ship. I froze him in place, and spent as much time as I could, looking for the bomb." She trembles and shakes.

"I was knocked overboard and before I could climb back, it exploded and I was pushed onto land. I saw the news, and I realized he can't be killed. He's gonna use me, there's nothing I can do but run. I've been alone for so long. I'm used to it." She finishes the bottle before she threw it against the wall.

"He can also track me. If I use too much of my powers, he can track me and find me." He looked confused.

"How much is too much?" She smirks at him.

"Pass out. So if I do pass out when I use my powers, get me into the car and drive like hell. Promise me!" He instantly nodded and she drank again. "So basically, if he finds me... I could become a weapon that can destroy mankind."

Running her fingers through her hair, she trembles before collapsing back on the bed. He sighs and thinks for a minute, sipping his own scotch.

"Alone... So no sex." She giggled lightly before turning to him.

"Consensual... 7 Years. Any other type... Five." He gritted his teeth and they chuckled, words, slurring as she gave him the finger.

"Sorry, Mr, buff. We can't all have your type of attraction." She says sarcastically before slapping him in the leg. He chuckles at her lightly before she closes her eyes.

"I just wish I never met him. He told me he knew my secrets, he could help me with my powers. All he wanted was my powers. He kept saying he loved me. I never felt so betrayed in my life." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"By the way, what are your powers?" He asked.

"What are yours?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. He smirked and showed off his claws.

"Long claws made of some kind of metal. I also seem unable to age and I am really great at healing. Now you." He says in a slur. She giggles.

"I'll tell you... In the morning. I'm tired." She says, closing her eyes and collapsing on the bed. He growls at her and sighs, closing his eyes and sucking down another sweet taste of scotch.


	5. Chapter 4

3rd POV:

She was groaning as she rubbed her forehead. He looked at her with a smirk as she groaned.

"God, that hotel breakfast was horrible. I could puke." He laughed at her hatred for the morning donuts that had. "And the coffee. Burnt mud. I swear." He just was cracking up. She yawned, still tired from their late night talk

"So, how long are you going stay with me?" He just shrugged, inhaling his cigar smoke. "Shrugging is not a fucking answer asshole." She yelled and looked out the window.

"I'm gonna keep you around until you don't want to kill yourself." She looked at him confused.

"Well then you're gonna be stuck with me for a while. If I live, his plans are still in motion." He smirked and chewed in his cigar.

"Well then get comfortable." She was about to make a wise crack when suddenly, a tree came out of nowhere, hitting the trailer and knocking him out the window. She jolted in her seat, hitting her head back hard enough to knock her out.

* * *

His POV:

I groaned, slowly standing up to check my wounds. I hear a crunch from behind. Turning around, a guy was carrying Rose over his shoulder. 'why do I care so much about this girl?'

I stood up and my claws came out. Jumping up, I dug my claws into his shoulder and he cried out in agony, dropping Rose. He might be larger than me, but I knew he wasn't going to take her. He changed.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _She was in her bedroom, chained to the poles and naked. She shook with fear as she waited for what to be done to her. Suddenly, the door opened._

 _"Well, well, well. If we don't have his favorite little_ play thing _." She groaned at the sight of Mystique. Her blue skin and strange eyes gave her the creeps._

 _"_ Listen _doll, if you weren't the key to all of this, I would have_ kill _you long ago. But for now..." A knife was plugged into her leg, she screamed in agony. "light torture should do."_

* * *

Present- Her POV:

My eyes fluttered open to see the cold snow around me. I also saw bits and pieces of Wolverine, or Logan's trailer in flames.

Pushing myself off the ground, I looked to see he was fighting a mutant, one I had faced before. Using all my strength, I had to push myself up. Logan has done so much for me to let him do this.

I had a taste of normal, I liked it but my life can never be normal. My eyes glowed as vines from the trees around us grabbed a hold of the mutants arms and legs. I trudged over and sighed; Logan using himself to keep me steady.

I wanted nothing more than to run and let him be free. For now, I just used a vine to chop off the head of the mutants before reconnecting the tree to the stump. He groaned and looked at the crater that used to be his trailer.

"Do you remember what I said about my powers last night?" It took a sec but he nodded. "If I pass out, either leave me here, run me over, or put me in the car and drive like hell." He looked at me confused before my eyes glowed again.

Pieces of his trailer were coming back together. Burnt and damage pieces were reforming and I felt something warm tickle my lip. I knew I was having a nosebleed but I just kept going. He was in shock of my power, I could tell by the look in his face.

As the pieces started forming, I groaned, my legs going weak, head fuzzy and vision going. Finally, it was fixed.

"Wow! That was actually pretty-" my body fell limp, eyes opened andbarley breathing. He wanted to help, but I practically begged him to leave, either with or without me. Soon, I was out.

* * *

His POV:

I saw her eyes glowed, vines moving, the tree getting picked up. I don't think I've ever seen someone so powerful. I was also pissed, my trailer was gone.

"Do you remember what I said about my powers last night?" It took a sec but I nodded. "If I pass out, either leave me here, run me over, or put me in the car and drive like hell." I wanted to hit her for the run over crack but I was confused.

Again, her eyes glowed and my trailer started forming back together. My eyes were wide and when it was back together.

"Wow! That's actually pretty-" she suddenly collapsed in my arms.

"Hey! Hey!" Blood pooled out of her nose as she laid limp in my arms. I remembered she said he could track her through her powers; I picked her up and ran to the trailer, shoving her into the back before hitting the gas.

* * *

I also updated this chapter early due to it being 9/11 here. I have a prayer I found and I want to dedicate it to the souls that were lost on that deadful day.

O God, our hope and refuge,

in our distress we come quickly to you.

Shock and horror of that tragic day have subsided,

replaced now with an emptiness,

a longing for an innocence lost.

We come remembering those who lost their lives

in New York, Washington D.C., and Pennsylvania.

We are mindful of the sacrifice of public servants

who demonstrated the greatest love of all

by laying down their lives for friends.

We commit their souls to your eternal care

and celebrate their gifts to a fallen humanity.

We come remembering

and we come in hope,

not in ourselves, but in you.

As foundations we once thought secure have been shaken,

we are reminded of the illusion of security.

In commemorating this tragedy,

we give you thanks for your presence

in our time of need

and we seek to worship you in Spirit and in truth,

our guide and our guardian. Amen.

This is also the anniversery of when I threw my fathers ashes into the ocean.


	6. Chapter 5

Her POV:

I woke up to feel myself on the bed. Looking around, I saw myself in an empty room. He must have realized how crazy my life is and left me alone. I sighed and looked down, groaning as I sat up from the bed. The room looked like a decent one, ugly carpet but a decent size TV.

My body felt like sand was in my joints, but I knew I couldn't stay there for long. I sighed before I saw my bag on the bed, along with another bag.

"What the..." Confused on why there were two bags. Looking at the second bag, I feared the worst, I was captured, but I wasn't tied down. Suddenly, the door opened from behind her. Turning around, I was in shock to see it was Logan holding a bucket of ice. His eyes went wide too see me standing.

"Hey, are you OK?" I just looked at him confused, I was so baffled at why he was there. "Hello? I know you dit your head, but did you hit it that hard?" He asked.

"W-Why are you still here? Why haven't you left?" He chuckles at her.

"Because I book the room for two nights." I groaned.

"No, smart ass, why are you still here with me? You saw what happens, you heard what happens when people stay close to me." He chuckles and puts the ice on the dresser.

"I also saw your breakdown. How you tried to protect me. And then another thought came to me." I looked at him confused. "You have been running for five years, not able to have any type of fun right?" I just nod.

"So, I have a plan. I'm gonna save you." He pulled out a flask. "I'm gonna show you how to have fun while being on the run." I raised my eyebrow confused before taking the flask.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, slurping down the hard liquor. He just shrugged.

"Somewhere in California." My eyes went wide as I looked at the welcome card, we were just in Canada.

* * *

3 Months Later 3rd POV:

They were somewhere in Arizona. They've been traveling all over California, Nevada, Oregon, Idaho, and Utah. Partying, drinking, doing her bucket list. She secretly kept a memory jar or a memory box with each picture they took together. He was driving as she sat in the back of the trailer, writing on the back of every picture, saying what every picture was.

This picture was hiking Arches National Park. She even had a few of them defeating mutants and them in front of the Arizona sign. Everything they did, had a picture of them next to the item they did.

"OK. So what do you want to do next?" He asked. She bit her lip and thought for a second. She then had she thought. "Karaoke!" He started cracking up.

"I'm serious. I want to get on stage, in front of a group of strangers, and sing my little heart out." He chuckles and shakes his head as she loaded the camera with extra film. She also snuck into her bag and grabbed an outfit she saved years ago.

Later that Night:

He was wearing his usual jeans, tank top, and leather jacket. She was still getting dressed. He inhaled the smoke of his cigar when he heard the sound of the trailer doors opening. He turned around, mouth slightly hung open when he saw her outfit.

Her brown hair was down and cascading around her face

Her brown hair was down and cascading around her face. She had on fishnet stockings and wedged heels. He gulped lightly before inhaling more.

"I know. A little too fancy. My old friend got me this for my 21st birthday. I never really got to celebrate it. I guess, tonight I will." He looked at her confused.

"It's July 15th right?" He nods lightly. "It's my birthday." His eyes went wide and I giggled, walking next to him and taking a picture.

"Come on. I turn 25 tonight. Let's fucking celebrate." She pulled the large man into the bar called 'Starstastic' (Completly Fake) and there were flashing lights, people were dancing, and there were also people on stage.

"I'm gonna go sign up! Order us some drinks!" He nods and she ran up to the stage. She giggled lightly before he smirked at her.

"Her fucking birthday." He chokes out before looking at the bar. When she signs up, she also saw Logan ordering. She smirked at him before giving him elevator eyes.

Walking back, she was given a shot of what smelt like rum. She instantly chugged it down. They both laughed the night before a tray of rainbow-colored drinks came to them. She pinched the bridge of her nose and chuckled.

"You did not. Order me birthday drinks." He shrugs and she takes a picture of the drinks before sipping a birthday cake white Russian. After chugging other drinks, it was her turn to sing.

"This one's for you. Wolvy." She pecks his lips and walks up to the stage. "Hey everybody! This one, is for someone extra special. Someone who showed me how to have fun again. Happy birthday to me!" The crowd started to cheer as the music played. 'New Years Day' version of Gangsta.

Her eyes were locked with his during the song; she had the best time up on stage.

* * *

 **I need a gangsta**

 **To love me better**

Than **all the others do**

 **To always forgive me**

 **Ride or die with me**

 **That's just what gangsters do**

 **I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue**

 **I'm built for it, all the abuse**

 **I got secrets, that nobody, nobody, nobody knows**

 **I'm good on, that pussy shit**

 **I don't want, what I can get**

 **I want someone, with secrets**

 **That nobody, nobody, nobody knows**

She walked off the stage, thanking the lord that the mic was moveable. She made it to Logan as she sang.

 **I need a gangsta**

 **To love me better**

Than **all the others do**

 **To always forgive me**

 **Ride or die with me**

 **That's just what gangsters do**

 **My** freakness **is on the loose**

 **And running, all over you**

 **Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody knows**

She suddenly jumped up on the bar, singing louder and more powerful than ever before.

 **You got me hooked up on the feeling**

 **You got me hanging from the ceiling**

 **Got me up so high I'm barely breathing**

 **So don't let** me, **don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go**

 **I need a gangsta**

 **To love me better**

Than **all the others do**

 **To always forgive me**

 **Ride or die with me**

 **That's just what gangsters do**

 **I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue**

 **And running, all over you**

She was happy on the stage, she felt powerful, even without her powers. Then again, she could just be drunk. She saw Logan taking her picture on stage, that made he smile grow larger.

 **I need a gangsta**

 **To love me better**

 **Then all the others do**

 **To always forgive me**

 **Ride or die with me**

 **That's just what gangsters do**

She came back to see him drinking rum again.

"That was amazing." She giggled and bowed to him. She started to drink a rainbow martini. She was already tipsy.

"OK. It is your birthday. What do you want as a present?" She thought for a second and giggled lightly before shaking her head. "Come on, what is it?" She handed him another drink, which he gulped down. "Come on. I can tell there's something you want really bad." She giggled and she shakes her head. He only nudged her to tell him.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulling him down. She sucked on his lips as she pressed herself against his body, giggling as she pulls back. He looks at her confused.

"Just one fun-filled night. Then we can move on to the next state." She slurred lightly before she wrapped her arms around his waist. His breath smelt like rum and sweet cigars, only to feel him wrap his large arms around her body. She giggled lightly as she lifted her up, the kiss passionate and needing.

* * *

WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A MAJOR SEX/LEMON SCENE. DON'T LIKE IT, SKIP TO THE VERY END. VERY IMPORTANT PART AT THE END!


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY SEXUAL SCENES AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SKIP DOWN TO THE BOTTOM. IF NOT, PLEASE ENJOY THE PASSION OF WOLVERINE.**

* * *

They made it to a hotel room, their luggage in a pile off to the side. He had her pressed against the wall, hands roughly caressing her body as she wrapped a leg around his. His kiss tasted like cigar smoke and she loved it, it felt like a kiss from the ocean.

At times, he flooded her mouth with his tongue, pushing, greedy, and demanding. Other times, he would pull on her lips; equally as greedy, but also in an asking way. She couldn't resist him, especially in her drunken state.

"This is gonna be a long night." She giggled, kissing him harder and scratching his back lightly.

His hands were in between her legs, making her gasp against his mouth. This gave him more access to explore, her moans silenced by him.

She gripped the collar of his leather jacket and pushed it down his large shoulders, it was like he didn't want to let go of her waist. His pants already felt tight against her groin, her smile growing as she felt his bulge. His lips moved away from her mouth to let her breath, only to kiss down her jaw and neck.

"I gotta warn ya, love. I'm not known for being gentle." She chuckles and manages to push his jacket down to his arms. His sexy accent was enough to send a surge of lust through her body.

"I gotta warn you. I don't care." She giggles. Half his mouth twitched in a smirk and she leans into him, kissing him passionately before wrapping a leg around his waist. He picked her up, both of her legs wrapping around his waist. His fingers pressed deeper against her core, she felt her body tremble just around those two fingers.

She bit her lip when his breath tickled her ear, his powerful fingers teased her. When she moved her hips against him, he went into feral mode. He pushed down his jacket and threw it somewhere else before picking Rose up and throwing her on the bed.

She giggled at his roughness as she bounced. He pulled his tank-top over his head and left it on the ground. His hard chest and abs caught her attention in an instant before he climbed on top of her. His fingers pressed against her center again, making her tremble. His fingers push her panties to the side as he pressed inside her.

She gasped out his name in a shaky tone, biting her lip as she gripped the sheets. His fingers pumped inside her as he sucked on her neck, fingers curled inside her. One of her hands clawing his bare back as she cried out his name. She gasps out in pleasure at each thrust, a knot of pleasure forming in her stomach.

He pulled up, allowing her to stare into his feral eyes, the hunger, and lust that were in them, she couldn't control herself. She rolled him over on his back; giggling as she kissed down his neck and trailing her lips and nose down the lines of his chest. He breaths out in pleasure, eyes closing as his head moves back.

She lightly nips at his hip bone, licking lightly and teasing between his navel and his groin. His hand reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair, for him, it was moving too slow. Logan pulled her up and kissed her passionately, rolling her on her back as he forces the dress up and shreds the panties off her legs.

He cupped a hard hand over her core again, adding a third finger into her. She gasps and grips his shoulder, her body trembling with pleasure. He felt her body tremble, her insides tighten around his finger. Her legs jerked, twitching at his pleasure. It really has been a while.

"Five years... Gotta be a major build up." With a slight curl of his thick fingers, she cries out in pleasure, his digits were soaked in her juices as he pumps his fingers. When he suddenly stopped his amazing movements, she cried out lightly, almost begging for him with puppy dog eyes not to stop.

"No... God please... don't stop..." She arched her back and trembled lightly.

He sits up slowly, gripping her thighs and jerking her lower half up too his mouth. She gasps and giggles at him, trembling in pleasure as he slides his tongue along her lips. He parted her lips and slid his tongue in, making her arch her back and scream lightly.

"Ahh... mmm... AHH... fuck..."

Squeaks and squeals of pleasure wouldn't stop escaping; it embarrassed her that she couldn't stop with those sound. With his lapping tongue and a sudden pinch of her clit, she cried out; back arched and electricity escaping through her pores. He swallowed her orgasm with a smile, slurping up her delicious juices before dropping her on the bed again.

As she pants in pleasure, she forces herself up and kisses him deeply. She could taste herself on him, and she didn't care. He was too busy teasing and caressing her to notice her hand reaching down to his jeans, undoing his leather belt.

His belt buckle rattled softly, but she could barely hear anything over the sound of her pulsing heartbeat in her ears, his zipper being pulled down. Reaching in, he grits his teeth and breath out in a hiss of pleasure.

"Ahh, fuck!" He hissed against her skin, her hand teasingly stroking him. He pants and heaves at each stroke, eyes crushed shut as she kissed him passionately. Her grip was firm enough to please him, but not as hard as he would have liked it, it was enough to tease him.

"God, your so hard already. I've barely done anything." She teases, kissing his ear and nipping his skin. He claws her skin lightly, trembling in pleasure as she licked down and across his neck, playing with his dog tags.

Her other hand went down and she cupped his balls. This made him throw his head back. "Mmm... you make me so wet... You're so big." She breaths against his ears. His arms were so tight, his ligaments looked as if they could snap. He growled loud, wordlessly. She could see it in his eyes, the lust, the wanton need to grab her and take her in a primal way. It was the way she wanted to be taken.

Leaning in, she released his impressive member and cupped his face, kissing him deeply and his arms wrapped around her body.

"Fuck me, Logan." Suddenly, the kiss turned violent. A good violent. He ripped the dress off her body and tossed it across the room, forcing her naked body down on the bed.

She gasped as his mouth attacked her breast, one hand teasing and toying her left breast while he suck, licked, and nipped the right.

"Ahh ... ahh mmm ... Fuck..." She felt like she had lost control. Her toes dug into the sheets as her hand gripped his back; Logan using his free hand to pin one of her wrists down.

"God, your so sexy," he murmurs against her tender skin. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire to her, but she wanted more.

Using her feet to push down the annoying piece of clothing that left them separate, he licked down her body and forcefully pushed his jeans and underwear down.

His impressive member sprung to attention before she sat up, pulling him down to force their lips together. She craved him, she wanted him, she needed him. Her body ached for pleasure, something only he could give.

She felt every nerve ending tingle, spark like it was on fire. She felt everything, his strong fingers pressed against her body, his chest pressing against hers. She kissed him deeply, lips moving down to his ear and neck.

The salty taste of sweat tickled her taste buds as she kissed where ever he let her. The sheets moved with him after a light adjustment.

Her hand reached out as she grabbed the bedside table for some kind of stability, her mind fading to black. He didn't wait for her to give him permission. With one powerful thrust, he was inside her.

"Fuck! Logan!" She cried his name in pleasure, eyes glowing and her nails accidentally destroying the bedside table. Her eyes stopped glowing as she wrapped her arms around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his hips against her.

Being inside her felt like heaven. Like he could release at any moment as his member throbbed inside her apex. He reached his hand back and gripped the headboard as he started his thrust. He could hear her moans, each thrust was drawing him deeper and deeper inside her.

White spots appeared in front of her eyes as she screamed out in pleasure, his thrust driving her nuts. Her nails dug into his back as she suddenly bit down on his skin, her body contracting around him as a second orgasm ripped through her unexpectedly.

He chuckles against her skin, sucking lightly before she released her teeth from his shoulder. His lips pressed against hers again, arms wrapped around her lower body before he pulled back slightly.

Rose gave off a slight whimper until he suddenly turned her on her hands and knees. He moaned against her skin, gripping her hips tightly as his fingernails clawed into her skin.

"Ahh, fuck your hands feel so good." She breaths out, him again roughly sliding inside her, causing her breath to escape.

Sweat dripped lightly down their bodies as he leaned down, licking the curve of her back. She gasps out, hands gripping the headboard as his rhythmic thrust and nipping kisses driving her crazy. She moved against him, the bed shaking as they moved against each other.

His hand intertwined with hers on the headboard, his other digits teasing and playing with her body. She trembled in pleasure, calling his name in ecstasy.

He groaned against her, feeling himself reach his end soon. He growled against her, pulling her head back; sucking and biting the skin. Their combined strength accidentally cracked and destroyed the headboard, leaving a gaping hole behind as she fell to her elbows.

He chuckled and pumped harder into her, forehead pressed against her skin as he became undone. He called out her name in a feral growl, her own explosion happening only a few thrusts after him.

She moaned out, body trembling as they road the euphoric feeling of pleasure before they fell on each other. Her pants were mixed with chuckles and giggles.

"Holy fuck. No wonder why they call you Wolverine." She giggled, pushing her wild mane back and facing him. She pulled out the camera and he groaned shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Come on. You know I take pictures of every experience." With her cuddling up to Wolverine, a bright flash signaled the picture had been taken as they covered their eyes. She giggled lightly.

"OK, the flash ruined the moment." He smirks lightly and she puts the camera away before rolling back on too on him. "But I know how to fix it " She smirked before leaning in, sucking on his lips, his strong arms wrapping around her again. She pulled him up against her body, sucking on his lips with a passion.

It was late, the sun wasn't even up yet, but Rose was. He was still unconscious from the long night and the alcohol they had the night before. Gently getting up from the bed, she grabbed her memory box, at least one of them and put it on the pillow next to him. She also put a handwritten note on top.

Shedding a single tear, she grabbed her bag and left the room, looking back at him one last time.

"Thank you; Logan." Turning away, she closed the door and jumped down from the second floor of the building, running off.

* * *

Authors Note:

No! Don't run away! Come on Rose. Will he be able to find her? Wait and see.


	8. Chapter 7

Logan's POV:

I felt around to for her when I felt something hard instead. Groaning lightly, I sat up as I noticed a shoebox next to me. I lifted the lid to see pictures. All the pictures she took with writing on the back of the experience.

"Rose, this is so cute." I stood up, thinking she was in the bathroom. When I saw an empty bathroom, I looked over to see a letter on top of a pillow. I walked over, noticing it was in her writing.

 _"Logan._

 _I can't even begin to thank you. You have given me the best three months of my life, the best three months since he started chasing me. I wish I knew a better way to thank you than this._

 _I'm freeing you._

 _You gave me a reason to live again. I'm saying goodbye so you will no longer be in danger. He threatened to kill everyone I ever cared for, including you. You were my first friend in years, the first person who I ever let get close to me._

 _I'm saying goodbye, so you can live. I'll keep running, for as long as I can._

 _Sincerely, Rose."_

I gripped the letter in my hand, eyes wide as I growled lightly. Instantly, I got dressed and put the memory box in my bag. I was gonna find her, I'm gonna give her a kick in the ass.

* * *

Rose's POV:

I walked down the street to a Walgreens, I wanted to get a few things for my journey. I walked around the store, grabbing energy bars, water, everything I thought I would need. I also grabbed some Tylenol and walked to the back of the store to a pharmacist.

"Hey, can I get the morning after pill?" She asked the pharmacist's face fell.

"Have you talked to your doctor about emergency contraception?" I looked at her confused, face contorted.

"Well, I thought I didn't need a prescription."

"You don't. But it's best if you see your physician."

"Just give me the pill." I declared.

"Have you considered adoption?" I got angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Okay. It's my choice whether to use the pill or not. Please, do your job and give me the damn pill." I groaned and shook my head.

I ended up getting a few doses just in case something went wrong. I managed to buy everything, including a bag for easy access.

"Have a nice day ma'am." I waved goodbye and ripped open a beef jerky bag and started chewing, walking faster down the road. As I walked, the pill made me feel nauseous, the painkiller did help with my headache.

* * *

3rd POV:

He had been driving for a while, trying to find her. He just prayed that he was going in the right direction. Finally, he saw a figure walking. A duffel bag in hand and black hair. It had to be her. He pressed the petal harder against the floor before stopping behind her. She turned around, it was Rose.

Logan jumped out and she started running. He chased after her and managed to grab her. She struggled under his grasp and tried to break out.

"Stop struggling, it's no use." He looks over her before gripping her wrist. She glared at him and he just glared right back.

"I told you why I had to leave. He's gonna kill you. And I could never live with myself if I just let you die for me." He just gave her a little smirk.

"As if I'd let you go." He joked, throwing her over his shoulder and walked back to the trailer. He tossed her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. He slammed the door shut before walking to the driver's side.

"Let me out!" She yelled, glaring at him. He just chuckled.

"So, where should we go next? Texas?" He asked. She was confused and angry.

"You must have a death wish. Staying this close to me is suicide and you know it." He just kept talking about bars and places to visit in Texas. "You're not even listening to me. You don't even care about the fact that you could-" She was cut off by the trailer jolting. They were suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, in the middle of nowhere.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed out to the air, looking around. It was quiet and she looked around for something to happen as he tried to get the car moving. "I don't think that's gonna work." She whimpered, looking around. He looked at her confused before she saw mutants, more than she's seen before.

One of them, she recognized; Mystique. She trembled in fear as the blue woman smirked lightly. Looking at Logan, she couldn't risk his life.

"Get out of here." He tried to protest when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm not having you risk your life for me!" She got out of the trailer and her eyes glowed.

"Is that your new boy toy? I'm sure Plague will be pleased to know that." Her hands contorted as she threw fire from her fist, hitting one of the mutants. They all attacked. Her elemental skills were put to good use, she thought Logan was long gone until she heard a familiar sound from behind. Logan battled one of the unknown mutants, but she had to focus.

All she could do was afight, until someone knocked her against the trailer. She felt weak, tired. Blood pooled around her nose as she tried to sit up. The last thing she heard was her name being called out.

* * *

Authors Note:

I have decided that this would be a mix of the X-men movie. Let me sum this up because it's 3 in the morning and I'm tired. She leaves Logan and fakes her death, he doesn't know that and he goes into a deep depression. He meets Rouge and they suffer through the whole movie together, and this is Three months later; sometime in the Late of September.

* * *

The next scene below will be him talking to Jean. Sorry, I can't write this out. I just wanted to get this out there. And another update. Wolverine thinks he killed Mystique but instead, she also fakes her death and goes back to the original villain of this story. Remember, last minute decision; three AM. OK. Let's get to the Lab scene. Ta-DA!

Jean was looking over his wounds, they were healing nicely. She was happy he still had his healing powers after such a massive fight and giving his powers to Rouge. Her hands trailed down his stomach and he jolts lightly, tightly touching his hand.

"Oh, that tickles." They said their greeting, he was very groggy as he slowly woke up the little coma.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic." He joked and they talked about the girl he saved. "Did it work?"

"Yeah. She's fine. She took on a few of your more charming personality traits for a while." He chuckled lightly. "But we lived through it. l think she's a little taken with you." He sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"Well, you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else. And not to you." He says. She looked at him confused. "About six months ago... there was a girl. An amazing girl. We had only three months together but... She got killed by a son of a bitch. But as soon as I get better, as soon as I find him; I'm gonna rip him apart." She smiles, feeling good that he has someone that has his heart.

"How do you know she's dead?" Logan looked over to the professor back in his wheelchair. "What was her name?" He asked, smiling at him.

"She hated her name. She wanted to eradicate it from the planet because it made her sound weak. Her name was Rose. She wanted to change it so bad." He was tired, closing his eyes before again falling unconscious.

"Jean, if you need me, I'll be in Cerebro." He smirks and moves away.

* * *

A Week Later:

He was back to his normal ways, walking around when Professor brought him down next to Cerebro.

"What's the problem Professor? Another fight?" He joked, looking around.

"It's about Rose." He froze and looked down at him confused. "You think she's dead, that she is gone from this world and you are after revenge." He looked at him angrily.

"No, she's dead. And I am gonna get my revenge. No matter the cost." The professor looks at him blankly.

"Are you sure she's dead?" The beast-like man looked down to him confused. He opens Cerebro and Wolverine stepped inside. "All you need to do... Is think of her." The doors closed behind him.

He was confused, slowly walking up to the device. He put it on his head, instantly thinking of his girl.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: The next chapter will mainly be flashes of the past mostly. All in italics excpet for the end.

Also, Dedicating this chapter to my father, he died three years ago and today is his birthday.


	9. Chapter 8

He felt the power surge through him, the machine moves through his brain and through his past, and through the unknown.

 **Flash 1:** ** _It was after he had passed out after they had battled the mutants or at least after he was unconscious. She gently stroked his face, kissing his forehead before shedding tears. "I'm so sorry... Wolvy... You are truly the best thing that ever happened to me." She kissed him deeply before taking off her bracelet and leaving a boot behind. She tore off pieces of her clothing and used a wild boar to leave blood behind. Her bag was left as well and she took a few thousand dollars. She looked back at him, covering her mouth and shedding more tears and she ran off into the woods. He woke up to see the mess she made, gripping the snow next to him._**

He opened his eyes wide. He covered his mouth in shock. He clutched his heart lightly before he got angry. He closed his eyes again, wondering what else she did.

 **Flash 2:** ** _She was in a bedroom, more specifically the bathroom of a hotel. Her black hair was dyed a deep shade of red and her eye color was different. She looked like a different person._**

 **Flash 3:** ** _She was practicing her powers, trying to gain control of them. She pushed and pulled water, was meditating, it was day after day. She groaned, angry as she suddenly exploded a tree. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to the ground. She pulled out a picture of her and him together, gripping it to her chest. She again began to meditate._**

 **Flash 4:** ** _Again, she was practicing her powers, new ones, each one more powerful than the last. Each time she mastered one, she rubbed her necklace lightly. Then she would look at the picture of her and Logan._**

 **Flash 5:** **_She was staring at the picture. Rubbing her thumb over his face. "This is for you... Wolvey..." She pulls a hood over her face, gloves over her hands and she wore a black dress. Her eyes glowed lightly before she ended up attacking the building._**

He groaned and grabbed the back of his neck, shaking his head as he closed his eyes again.

 **Flash 6:** ** _She walked out of the now missing building. Her body covered with blood as she walked away. She played with her necklace again before she ripped it off and crushed it under her foot. She trembled and shed a tear before walking away, a smile forming on her face._**

He came back. "That's why she left. She had to defeat him." He looks down and closes his eyes, all he wanted to do was know where she is right now. He felt the normal woosh.

 **Flash 7: She was walking, walking with a duffel bag. Her hair grown out and long. He recognized the terrain. The wooded area. She was outside the house.**

He gasped awake, eyes wide as he ripped Cerebro off his head before running. Jean and Scott were pushed passed as he used his claws to keep himself from skidding away. They chased him and when they made it to the ground floor, they froze to see the professor talking to the woman he thought had died three months ago. They looked over to him, his eyes were wide.

"Hey, Wolvy." She cooed; a blank face on. He pulled back slightly and gave a little glare. "We need to talk."

* * *

Rose and Logan were walking the grounds as she held her hands behind her back.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked, a tight fist being held.

"I don't know what to say without pissing you off even more. Ask me anything you want. I'll be honest." She says, walking by an arrange of flowers.

"I already know why you left. But why fake your death?" She froze and he stood in front of her. She gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"If you thought for one second that I was still alive, would you have left it alone? Or would you have searched for the ends of the earth for me?" He froze and she nods. "That's what I thought." He groaned as she walked away.

"Did you at least defeat him?" She shakes her head, his eyes went wide slightly.

"I was only able to take out a few local branches that he used, as well as taking out a major one that had a big piece of the machine. For now, I'm safe. And so is everyone here."

The whole day, there were talking about the past three months, or just enjoying the scenery.

"So, are you actually gonna stay or is this my only chance to say goodbye before you pull another fucking vanishing act." He grunts. She says something that stops him in his tracks.

"That's actually up to you." He looked back at her. "Professor X. He knows of my elemental control and powers, so he offered me a job. But I said, only after we talk. I only said that because... It's up to you." She takes a deep breath.

"If you want me to leave, don't say anything. If you want me to stay, tell me now. And I will." She waited a moment, he was silent and looked away. "I guess I have my answer. I just want you to know that... Not a day went by when I didn't think of you." She walked past him, only to have him grip her wrist. She stopped in her tracks.

"I'm nowhere near ready to forgive you, and we are not an item in any way, shape, or form... But that doesn't mean I want you to go. They need someone like you. This is your last chance." She looks up into his eyes before smiling.

"I've been hiding from a guy for five years... I can wait for you. If you think I can't, think again." She grabbed her bag and pecked his cheek, walking away from him. He growled and stabbed his claws in the nearby oak tree, letting out a huff of anger.


	10. Chapter 9

She was offered a nice looking dorm room with a bed and a bureau. She giggled and put her bag on the bed, locking the window and closing the shades.

"It may be small, but it's cozy. And Logan's room is on the other side of the stairwell. You most likely won't see him." She nods and smiles at the redhead. "God, I got to change my hair. No offense, I don't like the red." She sighed before pushing her hair back.

"Is that all you have?" She asked and Rose nods.

"It's all I own. Being on the run for five years kinda keeps you on your toes with less and less stuff. She smiled lightly at her before opening the drawer. She only had a few shirts and three sets of jeans.

"Your wardrobe is severely lacking." She shakes her head and cracks her neck. What she really wanted to do was see Logan, try apologizing to him, but after three months with him, she knew that would be suicide. She just had to be patient.

"So, I was thinking. Since there are mostly guys here other than teens, maybe you, me, and Storm could hang out some time, get to know each other." She was hesitant.

"The last time I got close to people, the house blew up and everyone died. I don't get close to people easy."

"Then how did you and Logan get so close?" She bites her lip and looks back at her.

"He... He stopped me from doing something. And he wouldn't let me go. Now he hates me." She sighed, putting a few things on the table. "Can I have some time alone?" Jean nods and leaves.

She shakes her head before sitting on the bed. She was looking around the room, she was in a big house, full of kids, and she is being targeted by a man who is so in love with her that he is willing to do anything, even kill.

A knock came to her door and she groaned, standing up. She walked over to the door and saw a guy with funky looking sunglasses.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Scott Summers. Call me Cyclops." He extended his hand and she took it, only to suddenly shiver lightly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose. I don't have an alias for hero acts..." She groans lightly before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"May I cone in?" He asked and she lets him in. She reaches for her bag. When the redhead pulled out a snow globe, he asks her a question.

"What's your relationship with Wolverine?" She jolts back at him in shock before accidentally dropping her snow globe. She gasps and looks down to see the mess of what used to be her favorite snow globe.

"Oh damn it. That was my Sakura blossom snowglobe I got from Japan." She gets down on her knees, picking at the pieces of glass. He got down to help her.

"You've been to Japan?" She nods.

"I've been all over the world. I tried to stay in Japan the longest because it was so beautiful." She picked up a piece that was inside the snow globe. "Especially the Sakara blossoms. They made me feel at peace." She giggles and shakes her head, picking up more of the pieces.

He stands up and tries to help her, only to trip on the liquid. He collapsed onto her, making her squeak and scream lightly. She gasped, his hand moving slightly into the leg of her shorts and his eye band came off.

She felt her head throb as she looked up to see his eyes closed. She was looking around for them when the door open, Logan coming into the room to see the situation.

Logans POV:

I saw her walk into her room, hiding around the corner to keep my distance. I also noticed that Cyclops dick go in when everyone left. I growled to myself, then I remembered how she left. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to go back to my room when I hear the sound of something shattering.

Jolting, I ran over and pushed the door open to see Cyclops on top of her. I was about to rip him apart when she said something that stopped me.

"I probably should have warned you that the inside of a snow globe is slippery and sticky. Hey Logan." She groans and tosses his hand to the side. She looking around to grab his visor. She put it back on his head before walking into the bathroom and grabbing a towel.

"I broke a snow globe. He slipped on the water and fell on me." She wiped up the water and dried off Cyclops. "Just so you know, Cy, your girlfriend already wants to take me on a shopping thing tomorrow." He chuckles, saying it sounds like her.

"I want to re-color my hair, but I'm not sure what color." I scoffed.

"Maybe go back to white." My eyes went wide with her, suddenly, a chair exploded next to her. I didn't know what I was saying, I was just angry and it came out. She looked up and glared at me with hated in her eyes, Cyclops was confused. She reached up and grabbed the collar of my jacket, looking at me with a death glare.

"I know you're mad at me. But that was crossing a line." She threw me to the ground, my head hitting the wall before stomping out of her own room, leaving the hallway.

I groaned and mentally kicked myself before the asshole next to me chuckled. "Finally, a woman who can kick your ass." I glared at him and flipped him off before standing up.


End file.
